Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus capable of executing various pieces of data such as image data and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, which is capable of shortening time which is increased and delayed due to security checks on a data code when a secure booting is performed.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal and/or image data which is received externally in accordance with a variety of image processing techniques. The image processing apparatus displays the processed image data as an image on its own display panel, or outputs the processed image data to a display apparatus having a display panel so that the display apparatus can display the received image data as the image. That is, the image processing apparatus may have a display panel or may not have a display panel so long as it can process the image data. For example, an image processing apparatus with a display panel includes a television (TV), and an image processing apparatus without a display panel includes a set-top box.
When system power is on and thus the image processing apparatus is booted up, a binary code of various pieces of data such as an operating system is executed. With the development of technology, additions and extensions to various functions have been continuously reflected to the image processing apparatus, and the length of binary codes executed during the booting has also increased. The increase in the length of binary codes results in increasing the amount of time necessary during the booting process and delays the booting.
With a recent trend of taking a count of general electronic devices, the image processing apparatus performs secure booting, to which various security methods are applied, in order to prevent arbitrarily falsified data from being executed during the booting. However, the secure booting delays the booting of the image processing apparatus since security checks have to be applied to the binary code before executing the corresponding binary code.
Accordingly, it is desired to shorten the booting time while performing the secure booting when the image processing apparatus is booted up.